duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 262 Commercial Collection
DMC 262 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in November 2004. The album includes a Duran Duran DJ mix-up, created by Guy Garrett. About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation also features "Good Times" and "We Are Family", songs covered by John Taylor Terroristen and Duran Duran. Track listing DMC 262 CD 1 01. ' Rachel Stevens "Hit Mix" (12:04) mixed by Guy Garrett' *"Sweet Dreams My L.A. Ex." - Rachel Stevens *"Some Girls" - Rachel Stevens *"More More More" - Rachel Stevens *"Funky Dory" - Rachel Stevens 02. Khia Vs Odyssey (Part 1 - Clean) (Going Back To Khia Mix - Two-Tracker) (4:23) mixed by Rob B. & Miles Tighe *"My Neck, My Back" - Khia *"Going Back To My Roots" - Odyssey 03. Khia Vs Odyssey (Part 2) (4:06) mixed by Rob B. & Miles Tighe *"My Neck, My Back" - Khia *"Going Back To My Roots" - Odyssey 04. DMC Bootleg's Megamix (Part 1) (12:34) mixed by Guy Garrett *"Don't Stop Movin" / "Billie Jean" - S Club 7 Vs Michael Jackson *"Independent Women" / "Billie Jean" - Destiny's Child Vs Michael Jackson *"Crazy In Love" / "Never Leave You" / "Give It Up" - Beyonce Vs Lumidee Vs Goodmen *"Push It" (Push It To The Max - Samplification) - Salt 'N' Pepa 05. DMC Bootleg's Megamix (Part 2) (6:33) mixed by Guy Garrett *"Be With You" / "Son of a Gun" - Atomic Kitten Vs JX *"Cha Cha Slide" / "Good Times" - DJ Casper Vs Chic *"Outside" (Remix) - George Michael *"Ray of Light" / "Kiss (When The Sun Don't Shine)" (Airscape Mix) - Madonna Vs Vengaboys 06. Outkast Vs Sister Sledge (Family of Roses Mix - Two-Tracker) (5:24) mixed by Cheekykeefy (Keith Mann) *"Rose" - Outkast *"We Are Family" - Sister Sledge 07. R&B To Dance Anthems (14:35) mixed by Keith Mann *"My People" - Missy Elliott *"Crazy In love" (Maurice Joshua Mix) - Beyonce *"Dirrty" (Mauve Mix) - Christina Aguilera *"Get Busy" (Accapella) - Sean Paul *"Dance (With U)" - Lemar *"Yeah" (Accapella) - Usher *"These Words" (Bimbo Jones Mix) - Natasha Bedingfield *"Naughty Girl" (Accapella) - Beyonce *"My Neck, My Back" (Tom Neville Mix) - Khia *"Dip It Low" (Full Intention Mix) - Christina Milian 08. Powerdance Classics (Part 1) (12:44) mixed by DJ Weiser *"You Got The Love" - Candi Staton *"How Will I Know" - Whitney Houston *"I Wanna Dance With Somebody" - Whitney Houston *"Tell It To My Heart" - Taylor Dayne *"Boys" (Summertime Love) - Sabrina CD 2 01. Classic Dance One (Part 1) (9:36) mixed by Steve Evans *"Peace" - Sabrina Johnston *"Finally" - CeCe Penniston *"Move Your Body" - Xpansions 02. Classic Dance One (Part 2) (13:27) mixed by Steve Evans *"Push The Feeling On" - Nightcrawlers *"Keep Warm" - Jinny *"Touch Me" - 49ers *"I Believe" - Happy Clappers 03. Belinda Carlisle "Heaven Is A Palce On Earth" (7:38) DMC Remix / Remixed by The Remix Factory 04. Nelly Greatest Hits Mix (10:03) mixed by Rod Layman *"My Place" - Nelly *"Dilema" - Nelly & Kelly Rowland *"Shake Ya Tailfeather" (Sample) - Nelly *"Na Na Na Na" - Nelly *"Work It" (Sample) - Nelly *"Ride Wit Me" - Nelly *"Flap Your Wings" (Sample) - Nelly *"Hot In Herre" - Nelly 05. Duran Duran (Reach Up For The) Sunrise - Full Circle (DJ Mix-Up) (4:01) mixed by Guy Garrett *"(Reach Up For The) Sunrise" - Duran Duran *"Notorious" (Sample) - Duran Duran *"All She Wants Is" (Sample) - Duran Duran *"The Wild Boys" (Sample) - Duran Duran *"The Reflex" (Sample) - Duran Duran *"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Sample) - Duran Duran 06. Pop Club Floorfillers (Part 2) (16:33) mixed by Mike Greaves *"Jam" - Michael Jackson *"Don't Lose The Magic" - Shawn Christopher *"Please Don't Go" - KWS *"Little Bird" - Annie Lennox *"Living On My Own" - Freddie Mercury *"Get Here" - Q feat. Tracy Ackerman *"Baker Street" - Undercover 07. Bits N Pieces (Return To The Classics) (11:14) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Thriller" - Michael Jackson *"Celebration" - Kool & The Gang *"Groove Is In The Heart" - Deee-Lite *"Showing Out (Get Fresh For The Weekend)" - Mel & Kim *"I Wonder If I Take You Home" - Lisa Lisa *"Rock Steady" - The Whispers *"You're The One For Me" - D Train *"1999" - Prince *"Fresh" - Kool & The Gang *"Midas Touch" - Midnight Star *"Dancing Tight" - Galaxy feat. Phil Fearon *"Lost In Music" - Sister Sledge *"Lucky Star" - Madonna *"Love Take Over" - Five Star *"Doctor Doctor" - Thompson Twins *"Dr. Beat" - Miami Sound Machine Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums